Current contact flow analysis systems are capable of displaying a call flow for a call center. In addition, these systems can display statistics for events (e.g. hitting 0 to go to the operator) in the call flow process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,158 describes a system for displaying the events of the call flow in an Interactive Voice Response System (IVR). Statistics are generated for events in the call flow as a call flows through the IVR. These statistics are then associated with the events in the call flow.
Likewise, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0133777 creates a display of a call flow. Statistical information is then associated with events in the call flow. Statistics are tracked for specific call flows through the call center. A user then can select an event and display information about that particular event in a call flow. The user can also select a specific call flow through the call center and display information about that call flow.
The problem with these and other systems is that they lack the ability to fully utilize the information generated in the call flow process. As statistics are generated, the statistics from various events are not evaluated in relation to other events. This results in less effective management of call center resources.